Carina Apatheia
Carina Apatheia is the host of Persedia Adranís and Xena Xōrís. "Carina" derives from the Latin word cara which means "dear, beloved." It is also the name of a constellation, in which case means "keel" (of a ship). "Apatheia" is the Greek root of apathy, which literally translates to "without passion." Appearance Carina has tan skin, grey-blue eyes with teardrop-shaped pupils, and brunette hair with a silver/lavender ombre. She often dresses in large shirts and sweaters/jackets with leggings or ripped jeans, and always wears a pair of gold star earrings. Personality Carina is quiet and outwardly apathetic at first glance. Upon getting to know her, she is very sarcastic, nurturing, introspective, and mature. She is not always easily self-motivated, but is a hard worker if given an incentive. She loves nature and animals, especially birds, and enjoys writing prose, and is a self-proclaimed tea and candle connoisseur. Biography Carina had a very sheltered childhood, and was disinterested in getting out much because she wasn't very good with communicating to other kids her age. She was transferred from one school to another during her childhood, and none of them seemed to be a good environment for her, so eventually she was homeschooled. She was born attached to Persedia Adranís, who kept Carina company throughout her childhood. However, it was not until Carina's pre-teens that Carina began questioning her "imaginary friend" Persedia - or as she would call her as a toddler, "Percy". It was then that Persedia began opening up to Carina and forming a bond deeper than just as a silent guardian. As Carina and Persedia became closer, Carina became more disconnected from her family, which had grown more abusive and tense over the years due to its history of alcoholism and mental illness. It had gotten to the point where Carina spent the majority of her life locked away in her bedroom. This of course bothered her parents, who made an ill-mannered attempt to force her out of her comfort zone and into the "real world", or convert her "active imagination" into "practicality." This, of course, frustrated Carina. In addition to her "imagination," her parents also discovered her interest in the occult, as well as hints about her sexuality, which caused her parents' attempts to condition her to be "normal" to become more forceful. Eventually, Carina began sneaking out frequently at night, accompanied by Persedia. The two would explore the outskirts of town, abandoned buildings, graveyards, forests, and anything that the average child would be intimidated by. Carina was rejuvenated by it. Just as most things do, Carina's nighttime escapades came to an end when her parents caught word from neighbors of a young girl roaming the streets at night. She was then confined to the house, permanently, and forced to wear a tracking anklet. Twice a day she was visited by a psychologist in her room, and she refused to speak to them. She was offered meals with various medications infused into them, but she denied any food she was offered. Eventually, Carina grew so deprived that, after an intense and emotional argument with Persedia, Carina stole a bottle of sleep medication and asked Persedia to comfort her as she drifted to sleep permanently. Moments before Carina faded away, an unknown force allowed her to survive. She came to in a dream, and eventually wandered until she found Persedia, who was weeping. Carina asked Persedia what happened, but before Persedia answered, Carina awoke from her dream. She made an unhuman recovery and, with Persedia's help, disassembled her tracking anklet and escaped once and for all. After running far from home and living on the streets for several months, she eventually came across a TITAN schooling organization. By this time, she also began to feel an additional presence lurking nearby. She applied to the school, listing herself as an orphan, and spent the next several years of schooling training to be a navigator and pilot, as well as experimenting with hacking on the side. She graduated from the school, and lived in solitude for several months. During this time, she became fully aware of the presence she had noticed years prior. It was another demon like Persedia. Carina learned that their name was Xena Xōrís, after weeks of attempting to coax Xena out of hiding in Carina's shadows. Also during this time, Carina had slowly begun erasing her records from any and all databases, until she became a total enigma to the world - a ghost. Relationships Persedia Adranís Carina is Persedia's host, whom she is welcoming towards, and will often provide with encouragement and advice. She is also somewhat of a motherly figure to Carina. Xena Xōrís Xena is the accompanying demon attached to Carina. Xena is incredibly reluctant to interact with anyone, including Persedia. Gallery Category:Hosts